Bringing Darkness Down
by stargirl404
Summary: Harry and his friends begin the hunt for Horcruxes. Harry and Ginny find themselves in one another as they struggle to remain strong for the world that needs them. The Final Battle commences and sometimes the power of love is the one you need to fight..HG
1. Return

**Bringing Darkness Down**

** It was a beautiful summer day, one where we find peace and quiet in Surrey. Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number Four, Privet Drive are resting quite comfortably in their lounge, thoughts of their nephew far from their minds. But as the day progresses, one may wonder if peace were not meant to last in this happy household.**

** For strolling up the walk, a grim look plastered on his face, was their to-be-forgotten nephew, Harry Potter. Harry brought anger to the household, as he was not one of their kind. But to him, they seemed more... fearful than angry. They seemed to be scared of "his kind" as they spoke of Harry's family to the neighbours. **

** Harry Potter was a sixteen-nearly seventeen- year old wizard. Harry spent every year, Spetember to June, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only place he had ever really been able to call home. Most wizards were powerful, but Harry was a different, remarkable case altogether. Harry Potter was the only person ever known to survive the words Avada Kedavra which were followed by a flash of green light. In short, the killing curse**. **The killing curse had been cast on him at the age of one, by Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time. Many people were afraid to even speak or think his name. Harry had a blood protection, which he had gotten from his father and mother, but mostly his mother, who had given her life to save her small son. Harry had been raised by his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon, who had one son, Dudley. The family had never given Harry a good life and had tried "to squash the magic out of him" but obviously this had not worked. But then, at the age of 13, Harry found out he could have been happily raised by his godfather, Sirius Black. But then Sirius had died when Harry was 15, leaving him alone in the world. This past year, Harry had been learning all he could about Lord Voldemort so that when the prophecy came true, he could kill the Lord Voldemort, the one who had killed so many, and make him pay. But one week ago today, Harry's greatest protector and mentor, Professor Albus Dumbledore had been killed at the hands of one his own colleagues, Professor Severus Snape. For Harry, this was the first time he was truly alone, but at least this year he could do magic outside of school...**

** Harry made his way up the walk, keeping his head down and his eyes averted from the stares of the curious neighbours, as he curtly knocked on the door. Harry hated Number Four, Privet Drive and was only returning because he had promised Dumbledore he would. As Uncle Vernon wrenched open the door and saw his sixteen year old nephew standing there, Harry was amazed to see his face turn the exact colour of puce.**

** "Petunia! He's back!" Uncle Vernon yelled, shocked, before turning back to the tired and forlorn figure standing there in front of him. "What are you here for boy? That school of yours doesn't end for 1 week." He hissed at Harry, careful to keep his voice out of the hearing range of his pesky neighbours.**

** "My professor died so they sent us home early." Harry announced the world with a melodramatic sigh. Harry pushed past his uncle and trudged up the stairs, then turned around, and evil grin apparent on his face.**

** "Remember, I can do magic this year here, so you better watch out!" This statement from Harry had the desired reaction and Harry watched with satisfaction as both his aunt and uncle turned pale at the thought of magic. **

** Harry proceeded up the stairs and flopped down onto his bed. Suddenly all the painful memories flooded back. As Harry attempted to block them out, he thought of Ron, of Bill, of Hermione and of**

**Ginny**

** Moaning as he thought of Ginny, of his Ginny, he tried to keep in mind how much he wanted her to be safe. Unless he stopped this, he would trick himself into taking her back and the results would not be good. But everything flooded back as he remembered the look she had on her face as they parted outside the station, making their breakup real. With one last hug and passionate kiss, their fingers were laced together and as they pulled away their hands caught and Harry felt magic rush through them. But he let go and as he walked away he looked over his shoulder at her, cringing at the agonized expression on her beautiful face. He could almost swear he could feel her pain and he hated the little tugs on his heart he felt for it hurt him dreadfully to feel like this.**

** Switching the path his thoughts had chosen to take, he thought of Ron and Hermione who promised they would soon be coming. He wondered if there was any possible way he could talk them out of it and he made himself comfortable on the bed as he prepared to think.**

** Harry had no idea how on Earth he was going to convince them to remain behind but so help him, they were going to stay here. He wanted them to be safe, just as much as he wanted Ginny to be safe. **

Just as he settled down to some serious thinking, an owl flew in. Harry looked up in surpirse and saw a beautiful white owl that wasn't Hedwig. He sstorde over to the owl cautiously and there was a letter from Ginny attached.

Dear Harry,  
Look, I know we just saw each other at the train station and everything but I was curious about something. Harry, are we really over or is this still just you trying to keep me safe? Because for some reason I get the feeling you miss me. AT the train station, it seemed that I could feel your feelings and your despair almost doubled my own. I will wait Harry, but if Ron's coming I am too! I know you want me safe but this my Weasley side coming out and I already have a target on my back so it doesn't matter. You will need my help and I will die waiting for you to come back! Please Harry? Of course, if you can talk Ron and Hermione out of coming I'll give up, but not until then! Don't bet on convincing them Harry!  
With Love,  
Your Ginny


	2. The Resolution

**Harry groaned after reading her letter. Great, he thought sarcastically, that's just what I need to cheer me up! With a sigh, Harry pulled out a quill and started to write to her.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ginny Weasley was sitting on her bed, curled up into a little ball. Man, did she ever miss Harry. But she knew she had to be strong, for both of them. Ginny wondered if Hermione was smarter than she was on Harry but she knew better because Harry told her some things he never told them but he told them things that he never told her. They were all even with Harry. **

**But sometimes, Ginny wondered if she and Harry were bonded. It seemed like it today at the train station. She had felt his emotions and she wondered if he had felt hers. For a moment, Ginny concentrated hard on him and for a second, overwhelming sadness,despair and pain hit her. It was depressing to feel. But then her beautiful new owl, Demetra, flew in. Ginny jumped up and pulled Harry's letter off. It read:**

**Dear Ginny,**

**Ginny, don't you know that I love you with all my heart? Gosh Gin, if you don't know that well, you have serious issues. I love but I want to keep you safe. No deal, by the way, on the Ron and Hermione thing. But I am just trying to keep you safe so it's really up to you if we're over or not. For some reason I felt I felt your emotions too. Every now and then I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions. I can also get flickers of what your seeing. It seems to me this happened after that magic rushed through us, but that's just me. I am curious to see if you're feeling this also. I miss you, but it's going to stay that way!**

**Harry**

**Ginny smiled at the letter. She wondered how Harry was doing and if he was getting over the loss of Dumbledore well. The Order sure wasn't. They had yet to elect a new leader and they were all scattered and all had different opinions. The fact was that Dumbledore was the one that united them. How the Order was going to survive without him was beyond her. The crazy thing was though that they all seemed to like... Just like that an idea hit her in the head like bull running into the fence. How could she have been so stupid? How did she not see? Pulling out a pen and paper, she scribbled a quick letter to Harry and bounced down the stairs, thinking she had all the time in the world. **

**Obviously, no one has all the time in the world but for some reason Ginny suddenly felt like she did. It was a funny feeling when the world was collapsing around her and people were dying. Sometimes she felt like everything was wrong and everything and everyone she cared about were gone but this time she felt like the world had swirled and everything had been put to rights again.**

**Ginny flounced into the living room where all the Order members were meeting and smiled in a mysterious way and uttered the words they all thought they would never here. "Order, I've found you a leader!" To say the Order members were shocked would be the misinterpretations of the century. They were immensely shocked by the way the fifteen year old girl's were dancing and the light was back in her. Ginny looked like she had never heard of Voldemort. **

**"Who?" Molly Weasley asked her young daughter in a calm, but surprised, tone.**

**"Harry," Ginny replied a smile on her face. " He would be perfect, because he's the only one here who everyone cares for equally and the only who has as much -or more- power than Professor Dumbledore."**

**"Ginny, thank you for this suggestion and we will think it over." Arthur Weasley told his youngest, the shock still plain in his voice and face. Ginny strode out of the room, a pleased smile on her face.**

**Ginny walked slowly towards her room, to think and plan her next move for getting Harry out of his "jail cell". Ginny sincerely hoped she wouldn't get absolutely desperate but... desperate times call for desperate measures and Harry's situation was 100 desperate. If she didn't get out of Privet Drove -and soon- she would never forgive herself. **

**Ginny settled herself on her bed and wondered how much plotting she would be forced to do but then Hermione Granger, her best friend that was a girl, burst in.**

**"Ginny, what did you tell them?" Hermione asked, disapproval etched on her face. **

**"Um, I kinda told them that Harry would make a good leader of the Order." Ginny whispered sheepishly.**

**"Ginny, how could you? Harry has enough on his plate to deal with, let alone dealing with being the leader of a big organization! How could you do this?" Hermione exploded, her voice pounding throughout the Burrow.**

**"Sorry, I -"**

**"I know you didn't think but what are you going to do to resolve the situation?" But before Ginny could answer, Molly Weasley came into the room, flanked by her husband and Bill, Charlie and Ron.**

**"Ginny, how could you do this to him?" Molly Weasley questioned her daughter.**

**"I didn't really think about the consequences and it was the only thing I could think of to get you guys to get Harry out of there!" Ginny yelled at them all.**

**"Ginny, dear, you don't understand. Harry exiled himself to Privet Drive."**

**Ginny stared at them all and they all averted their eyes from her. **

**Tears filled her eyes and she slowly got up and whispered "I think I want to be by myself for awhile."**

**But as Ginny ran past everyone and out to the Quidditch Pitch she couldn't help but ask herself how Harry could do this to himself without regard for her feelings. How could he have voluntarily gone back to Privet Drive? Ginny knew how those visits tortured him and pulled him apart from the inside out. The Harry she understood wouldn't have gone there if he didn't have to, unless he wanted to wallow in self-pity but she didn't think that was it. But then she realized that he must have promised Dumbledore, must have promised he would go back there this summer no matter what happened.**

**But as Ginny turned around and headed towards the Burrow, she resolved to at least have him there for his birthday -that is, if they were alive until then!**


	3. News and Thoughts

**Letters were flying back and forth for 2 weeks between Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The Order had disregarded Ginny's suggestion like it wasn't even made, so all was pretty peaceful. The side of Harry that was selfish was begging him to let them come but the part that worried said to him that he should keep them safe. The worried side was usually right, in matters of the heart.**

**Harry sighed, as he lay on his bed, but knew full well the exile at Privet Drive was his idea. Privet Drive life was dull, almost too dull, for a wizard like him. But every time one of the Dursleys(Dudley was home now) turned on the news, news of murders, kidnappings, and town massacres rained on his ears. Most of the time, he was able to stay out of the hearing range of the T.V.s and radios. **

**The worst part of the exile was the fact he was away from all his friends, more importantly Ginny. More annoying though, was the fact that he could occasionally feel her emotions. He loved Ginny and everything, but her emotions were her own private business, just like his emotions were his. Everyday, the two of them would get up and rush to send a letter to the other to make sure they had both survived another night. Harry missed her so much, he almost wanted to end his exile.**

**But then there were the Horcruxes. Harry had wrote them down in a little book: the locket, the cup, something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's and the snake. There was something about the list that was nagging at him but he wasn't sure what it was. It might have been just him, but it seemed more serious than that. Harry had been spending a lot of time trying to figure out who R.A.B. could be, but always ended up with nothing. When he wasn't think about R.A.B. or worrying about his friends, he was thinking of spots where the Horcruxes could be. So far, all he had was:**

**1)Albania**

**2)Godric's Hollow**

**3)Orphanage**

**4)Borgin & Burkes**

**5)Hogwarts Grounds**

**6) Slytherin Common Room**

**7)Graveyard**

**All the spots Harry had guessed were just that, guesses. He had no idea where the Horcruxes actually could be but he knew that it might take him years to find them all. He had no idea how he was going to find them all, because the only travel he could think of was Apparition, but that was difficult if you didn't know where you were going. But all his ideas and theories were just dreams so far.**

**Harry knew that if his friends saw him now, that they would believe he was wallowing but truthfully, he wasn't. He wasn't inducing self-pity either. Ginny would know, she would know the truth. Harry decided that he would just tell his friends that he was starting to plan the Final Battle and ways to bring it about. But where his friends and accusations were concerned, they would literally believe he was wallowing, even if he told them otherwise. His friends didn't have much trust in his ability to get over things anymore. **

**But three hours later, Harry's thoughts had not made any progress on his plans and he was Demetra on the horizon, coming with a letter from Ginny. Demetra soared in and landed next to Hedwig who hotted, almost gleefully. Demetra and Hedwig were friends, just like their owners and were always happy to see one another. Harry grinned at the owls and opened the letter.**

**Dear Harry,**

**The three of us have decided that we will come, Harry,**

**Yeah, Harry, why can't we come?**

**Ron, Ginny and I told you not to say anything so shut up.**

**Anyways, Harry, we are big kids with families that will not blame you, Harry if something goes wrong!**

**Speak for yourself, Ginny!**

**Ignores her We have all made our own choices Harry and we will come after you anyways, if you leave without us, so we will not be safe anyways. We are begging you as well as arguing, so please can we come?**

**Please Harry?**

**Harry, we're gonna go anyways you can't stop us!**

**Think carefully over your answer before sending it, and I love you!**

**Ginny,Hermione, and Ron.**

**Harry looked at the letter in shock. Ginny couldn't be serious. She couldn't mean that she would follow him. She must have gone insane. But he was not, under any circumstances, going to let that happen. On top of that, what were the Weasleys going to do to him if he let her go? Voldemort seemed like a warmup act compared to them and what they would do to him! The only solution Harry could see was to let them go, but he couldn't do that. They all meant way too much to him and if one of them died, he wasn't sure what he would do. Thankfully, they had not yet included anyone else in their stupid ideas. With a sigh, he drew out a quill and quilled a quick response:**

**Dear Ginny, Hermione and Ron,**

**Don't do anything rash or stupid! You know that I only want you to be safe. I will consider letting you come but please don't ask any more of me. I love you too, Ginny.**

**Harry. **

**Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig and watched her fly into the horizon, then disappearing in the dark.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ginny looked into the sun and shielded her eyes with her hands. She didn't anything yet, so she turned around and watched Ron and Hermione. The two of them were sitting at the picnic table playing chess, but, to Ginny, it seemed that the two of them were flirting by fighting. **

**The two of them were such idiots, thinking they weren't obvious to others.**

**"Come on, idiots. Just kiss and make up already." Ginny teased, a smile on her face. She was very pleased a moment later when they both flushed bright red and averted their eyes.Ginny turned around and there was a letter, straight from Hedwig, who she could spot flying off again. She laughed at Harry's confusing response and wondered how he was doing. Ginny started on her way to the Burrow.**

**As Ginny opened the door and was about to head upstairs to write a reply to Harry, her mum walked in with a sad look on her face and tears running down her cheeks.**

**"What's wrong, Mum?" Ginny demanded, her heart skipping a beat. **

**"What? Oh... nothing, nothing's wrong at all," her mum answered, startled by the tone of her daughter's voice.**

**"Mum, please tell me," Ginny ordered and pleaded at the same time. Mrs. Weasley averted her eyes as her daughter tried to coax it from her. Finally, after an hour of persuasion, Mrs. Weasley broke.**

**"Your brother," her voice cracked, "Charlie, is missing."**


	4. To Help One Another

**Ginny gaped at her mother and sank to the ground into a crumpled heap. Mrs. Weasley sadly levitated her only daughter up the stairs. Then poor Molly Weasley had to go and deliver the news to Ron and Hermione. **

**Hermione and Ron's reaction wasn't very good either. Both of their faces drained of colour and Hermione instantly started to cry but diligently went over to Ron and started to comfort him, as it was his brother.**

**For one day, Ginny remained in a state of unconsciousness but for this her family was thankful. Ginny was close to all her bothers so they were happy she didn't have to face the pain of her missing brother for now. But that day, Ginny woke up and started to wonder around the house like a ghost. It seemed like Ginny had no idea what she was doing and she didn't care. But then, Ginny woke up from her trance.**

**"Where's Harry?" Ginny spoke up for the first time since she had heard the news, startling the twins, Ron and Hermione who were in the living room with her.**

**"What do you mean, where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny carefully.**

**" I want Harry," Ginny whispered. The others looked at each other and wondered how to help her. Harry would probably know by now, but he was exiled at Privet Drive.Suddenly, Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth as she realized that Harry hadn't heard from them in 2 days and probably thought them all dead. Hermione rushed out of the room, knowing what Harry might do if he thought he had lost them all, leaving the others to deal with Ginny.**

**Ginny was looking wildly around the room, repeating"Where's Harry" over and over. Tears were blinding her and her sense of logic. Ron and the twins were talking to her but it seemed as if they were a trillion miles away, or coming from the other end of a tunnel. She was trapped in her own Harry-less world.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry was miserable. he had not heard from Ginny in two days and had managed to convince himself she was dead. No else had wrote him either so that meant they were all dead. Even thinking about it made his body shudder and his mind swirl.**

**But suddenly, there was a crack outside, followed by the entrance of his best friend of six years, Hermione, as she flew into the room. When Hermione saw him she stopped dead in her tracks but immediately started talking.**

**"Harry, you look absolutely terrible." Hermione whispered, horrified at the sight of her best friend. He was pale like he had not seen the light of day in days, hollows were under his eyes but worst of all he was gaunt, like he had just come from Azkaban. **

**"Ginny's dead, isn't she?" Harry said, in a hollow voice. A horrified look came over Hermione's face as she realized he had been doing exactly what she had thought he had been doing: wasting away without Ginny.**

**"Harry, Ginny is very much alive and you are coming to the Burrow. No objections!" she added quickly, seeing him start to open his mouth. **

**"Harry, you are in horrible shape and there is no point in trying to deny that." she told him gently.**

**Harry disregarded these comments as his heart soared and he was filled with elation at the thought of his Ginny being alive again. But why hadn't she written and he voiced this comment to Hermione.**

**"Well Harry, um the Weasleys received the news that Charlie was kidnapped and Ginny fainted and has been going around like a ghost ever since. We were all pretty busy and worried about everything to write." Hermione answered quietly.**

**Harry seemed to accept this but Hermione knew he would use this against them all some day, so they had better watch out. She quickly apparated them back to the Burrow. He seemed almost,to her, too weak to use his magic. As soon as they walked in they were met by Mrs. Weasley, who for some reason whispered under her breath" Thank heavens he's here." as she showed them into the living room. **

**Ginny was sitting on the couch and was looking around saying blankly "Where's Harry?" repeatedly. Harry seemed to notice the problem immediately and strode over to her.The others looked as horrified as Hermione had been when they saw him in his state. He sat down and whispered something to her. She kissed him and a beautiful white glow surrounded the two of them and made a heart then continued to grow. When they broke apart, The light glow dissipated and then all of the Weasleys present(and Hermione) stared at them. The two of them didn't even notice the stares and seemed immersed in their own little world. **

**Harry smiled as the Weasleys left with Hermione and he and Ginny were left by themselves. She looked him over carefully and seemed to decide that he was okay for now. But the feeling was not mutual.**

**"Ginny, what happened to you?" Harry asked softly.**

**"I just kind of... lost it after Charlie died." She replied meekly.**

**"I noticed," Harry replied with a frown etched on his face. But the two of them sat together, and talked about what they couldn't say in letters and what they had missed. Ginny observed Harry and found that he looked worse than her. She cursed herself for being weak, and not well enough to force Harry into a bed. He noticed her observations but didn't say anything. They loved each other and being together, here and now, would be enough for him to remember in peace for the painful months that Harry knew were ahead.**

**Ginny just closed her eyes and leaned against him, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't leave her, but knew he would anyway. Still a girl could hope, couldn't she?**

**As their hands connected and they prepared to go and eat with the others for the first time in 2 days, a strange white light surrounded their hands as they stood to go and start the new day.**


	5. The First Battle and A New Prophecy

**Harry decided, with great sadness, to return home until the wedding. This decision put him in good spirits, because now he would be able to start his search with absolutely no guilt. Though, he knew he would have to return to the Burrow, then head to Godric's Hollow, before the search would truly begin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**The Burrow was immersed in chaos. Today was the day Bill would marry  
"Phlegm", to Ginny's obvious distaste. Harry however was coming, to fulfill his "last obligation," as he put it. She wondered if he was insane for getting  
near Disaster Area #1, the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she rushed towards him. He laughed and hugged  
her, to Ginny's sadness. Ginny had been hoping for some time alone with him, but knew he had meant it when he had said that they should remain separate for the duration of the war. She was going to miss him so much more than she had ever thought she would miss anyone.

Hermione and Ron came towards them to say hello to Harry.

"Oh, by the way, Ginny, Fleur wants you to head upstairs so she can  
prepare your hair," Hermione told her, sympathetically. Ginny groaned but  
went upstairs to her doom.

Harry watched her go, then watched as Ron and Hermione turned to him,  
determined expressions on their faces as they pulled him away from the  
others.

"Harry make the wedding special for Ginny," Hermione asked him then. "She  
deserves a special night at the dance afterwards with you." Harry looked at  
his best friends to see if they really meant it and slowly began to consider  
the request.

"Oh, ok, but isn't her date for the night a groomsman?" Harry asked,  
hoping the exact opposite.

Ron's face lit up and laughed, "I was supposed to entertain her for the  
night, but she is all yours because I have someone else I want to spend the  
evening with." Harry smiled and nodded yes, as Ron gave Hermione a sideways  
look. Her cheeks were pink and she seemed to be contemplating.

"Hermione, do... er- do you want to my date for the wedding?" Ron asked  
hesitantly.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione beamed and hugged him, while Harry walked   
into the Burrow to give the new couple some privacy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting waiting for Fleur to finish Gabrielle's  
hair, and then start to work on hers. She was also thinking about whether or  
not Harry would say yes to Ron and Hermione. What if he didn't and she was  
stuck with Ron? Ginny shuddered at the thought, but then Hermione burst into  
her solitary.

"Harry said yes , and Ron asked me to be his date!" Hermione shrieked,  
eyes shining. Ginny squealed and jumped up and down in joy.

I 'zee 'tis is a 'appy day ," Fleur nodded at Ginny and Hermione while  
speaking to her sister.

"I wish t'ey weren't so 'appy. Soon 'appiness will 'ome to 'n end, "  
Gabrielle whispered. Fleur turned to her sister, a weird look evident on her  
face.

" You see the war, 'on't 'ou?" Fleur murmured, "'ho will die?" Gabrielle shut her lips tightly and shook her head, as if to keep a secret.

"But Gabrielle-" B efore Fleur could say anything, Gabrielle hushed  
her.

"I cannot say," Gabrielle sighed, "It will interfere with Fate if I tell  
you." Fleur nodded her acceptance of her sister's words, but as she walked  
over to work on Ginny's hair, she worried about Gabrielle. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was dressed in last-minute dress robes that woul d (hopefully)  
match Ginny's. As he walked out with the other groomsmen though, he wondered if he should have taken Ron's place. His last-minute doubts were erased however by the wide smiles on Ron and Hermione's faces, but he still worried about his robes.

Harry was standing at the front when the bridesmaids came out. First  
there was Gabrielle, charming in the gold robe, but Harry only had eyes for  
Ginny, who stepped out next. The way the gold robe clung to her curves took his  
breath away. Her hair had been left loose, and seemed like fire glowing in  
the sunlight. Ginny was stunning as a bridesmaid.

Ginny's eyes lifted to meet his and locked her chocolate brown eyes on  
him. He could feel the way she loved him in that time until she was forced  
to look away. The fuzzy feeling of her love left when she did so. He  
didn't know anything about the ceremony, as he only had eyes and ears for  
her at the moment.

Ginny stood there, next to Gabrielle, seemingly frozen in time.  
Thankfully, she had managed to walk up the aisle though. She had a hard time  
concentrating on walking and now she had a hard time paying attention to  
Bill and Phlegm. He looked so amazing, in the silver dress robes he was  
wearing. In her eyes, this could be her wedding and Harry would, of course,  
be her groom. As Bill and Fleur said their vows, she was overcome with an  
amazing, exhilarating feeling that this was her wedding day. For she knew  
that this moment would always be frozen in time with her.

As soon as the rings were exchanged, Ginny had to pull herself back to  
reality. Curses were flying everywhere and before she knew it, the forest  
wedding was under attack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupefy!" Harry bellowed, wand pointing at the oncoming Death Eaters. 

"Impedimenta!" Ron yelled a split second later, pointing at the Death  
Eater near Hermione.

"Reducto!" a Death Eater yelled. While Harry and Ron blocked the hex,  
the Dark Wizard screamed "Crucio!" and it hit Harry on the hand.

Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He couldn't see in his  
mortal agony . Everything seemed to be in a haze. He could hear screaming in  
the far distance. The pain seemed to go on, and on until it came to a slow  
stop as his back arched and almost snapped under the pressure.

He heard a whispering voice as he was pulled into the shadows, but his  
brain was too confused to make sense of the words. He looked up, teeth  
clenched in pain, to see Hermione standing above him, face grim.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. We have to get you back to the Burrow and fast!" he  
heard Hermione whisper faintly.

"I noticed, but you don't look so hot either," Harry mumbled stifling a  
groan of pain. She tried to help him up, but Death Eaters were among them  
again.

"Avada Kedavra!" one of them yelled at Harry and Hermione.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry screamed, right on time, levitating a  
rock in front of the jet of green light. Ten minutes later, Hermione and  
Harry managed to escape to the emergency portkeys to the Burrow, wondering  
why they'd been left behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

As soon as the Battle had started, Fred had pushed Ginny, Gabrielle and  
Fleur towards the portkeys, but Ginny had stayed long enough to see Harry  
get hit with the Cruciatus. She had started towards him before Fred thrust a portkey into her hands.

Now, Ginny, Gabrielle, and Fleur were stuck at the Burrow while  
everyone else got to fight. Ginny was seething and grinding her teeth at  
this injustice. Couldn't she handle herself? After the Ministry Fight, she  
had come out in a much better condition than Ron and Hermione. It wasn't her  
fault she was the youngest child, as well as the only girl. Ginny vowed to  
herself, while waiting, that she would have two girls and two boys when she   
grew up, to take the pressure off all of the kids, but for now, she must  
wait.

Suddenly, all the Weasleys, Delacours and wedding guests appeared.  
Ginny looked around anxiously for Ron, Hermione and Harry, but only saw Ron.  
He was looking around for her , and when he saw Ginny, his face lit up.

"Ginny! Have you seen Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked her but his face   
fell when she shook her head no. The two of them went over to other Weasleys  
and asked around the guests to see if they had seen them. Just as they  
started to panic, Harry and Hermione appeared in a crumpled heap on the  
floor, clutching an old teapot.

Ginny and Ron rushed over to their friends. Ron went to Hermione while  
Ginny went to Harry. Ginny cradled his head in his lap and whispered  
soothing words to him . She was examining him, but discreetly checking out  
Hermione as well. She could distantly see Ron doing the same.

"Mum! Go get Madame Pomfrey!" Ginny yelled, frightened by the distance  
of Harry's pulse. Mrs. Weasley hurried to the floo and made her call, while  
Ginny inspected the damage. Hermione was in better shape than Harry, who was unconscious. She moved to a place between the two of them to hear her  
friend's words.

"Attacked... only ones... Cruciatus...Harry... thirty  
minutes...killing...rock...left...broken legs..." Hermione mumbled. Ginny  
and Ron, however were aghast. Hermione had said something about Harry being under the Cruciatus for thirty minutes. Was he still sane? Ginny watched her ex-boyfriend, hoping to be re-assured of his sanity but no reassurance came.

"Harry... still sane... nearly broken back... in lots pain... legs  
broken...me... arm broken... leg too... head pain..." Hermione whispered  
before she faded into unconsciousness.

Ginny and Ron sat back on their heels to wait for the nurse to arrive.  
The wedding guests were ushered outside by Bill and Fleur, so the friends  
could have some privacy, but they let Gabrielle stay to keep them company.  
Quite suddenly, Gabrielle spoke up in a hoarse voice,

"The forever four loom closer... Perfectly fit, perfectly woven ... The  
essence of Fire, Water, Air and Earth... Together, they rise to be the light  
in the dark... When their greatest fear comes to pass ... Water must turn back  
time again... To bring back what they lost ... Air will be accompanied by the  
others... As he fights for the peace ... When Air wants to be alone, Fire and  
Water must bring him back to Earth... The outcome of war will be his choice  
alone... Perfectly fit, perfectly woven .


	6. Waiting

Ginny blinked owlishly at Gabrielle, chocolate brown eyes questioning. Her mind span with the questions, but the largest one was, what the heck was Gabrielle talking about? Slowly, she decided to find out was this was about later when Harry and Hermione's livese were not in danger. Brushing her red hair out of her face, she tried to inspect the damage done. Ginny noticed Ron and Gabrielle in a staring match that Gabrielle abruptly ended as she got up to go.

Gabrielle looked back pityingly at them as she walked away. Merlin, they had no idea of what was to come. If they did, they would be so much more careful and so protective of Harry. When the time came, Gabrielle knew that she would be blamed but there was nothing that she could do. One did not mess with the future. Until then all she could do was pity them.

What did Gabrielle mean by looking at them like that? Did she know something they did not? Ginny worried about this, head hurting, trying to figure out the answer. Why would Gabrielle, a stupid little girl care about Harry and Hermione? Whoops. She was starting to think about Gabrielle like her brothers thought of her. Well, Ginny thought rationally, Gabrielle did like Harry, maybe that was the problem.

Ron was pacing around the room, cursing under his breath. Ginny fixed her eyes on the fireplace. If Mum didn't hurry up, she would just have to go to Hogwarts herself. When she stood to march over, Ron caught her on the arm and murmured sharply, "Mum's hurrying Ginny. Just be patient."

Following Ron's words, Mrs. Weasley appeared, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey from the fire place. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to where Harry and Hermione lay, mumbling all the way about how the duo had put themselves in danger. Ginny seated herself on the edge of the couch as she watched the healer. Ron stood behind her, laying his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly way. Mrs. Weasley stood there, trying to be supportive but wanting to leave all at the same time. Madam Pomfrey cast some diagnostic spells, then straightened up, face pale.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said slowly, almost like she was trying to stall, "Miss Granger has suffered a broken arm and leg, but other than a bit of a blow to the head, she'll be right as rain in a couple of hours. She just needs to rest. However, Mr. Potter has suffered under the Cruciatus for about ten minutes, which nearly caused his back to break. He was hit on the head as well. I do not know if he'll survive." Madam Pomfrey stopped and let her last sentence ring through the air.

Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe. The world span around her as the words ran around her, repeating 'I don't know if he'll survive' over and over again. She had to find a way to convince herself that he was okay but there was no way to do so.But she had to find a way to breathe.

She looked up to that Madam Pomfrey's words had almost the same reaction on Ron and her mother as they had had on her. Her mother's face was ashen and she was rocking back and forth on her heels, as if she was wondering what to do. Ron had a tinge of green on his face and he had sank to the floor next to his friends. She could hear him speaking quietly to them.

Sadly, Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey began to stabilize them, but then she ran upstairs to grab a piece of paper. Carefully,she wrote down Gabrielle's words. They almost were like a prophecy. What could they mean? She pondered this, then re-read it and came to the conclusion, that Air had to mean Harry but that meant that Earth meant her. How the heck could that be right? She had always thought of herself as more fiery than earthy. But for now, all that mattered was that Harry and Hermione would be okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the wedding was over and Fleur and Bill were safe in France, all the Weasleys retired to the living room where Harry and Hermione lay on cots. For now, they were both unconscious but Hermione appeared to be waking up.

"Oh...My head!" Hermione moaned in pain. Upon hearing this, Madam Pomfrey bustled to get some pain-relieving potion.

"Hermione, are you feeling better?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Hermione blinked obviously trying to clear her head, then said softly"I think so."

"Good." Ron grinned, pushing himself into the conversation. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, how obvious could he be? Hermione just grinned.

"Hey, how's Harry?" Hermione asked, and the teasing mood Ginny had been in flew right out the window, along with her good humor.

" Not so good, Hermione." Ginny sighed somberly. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione just looked at them then her face turned sad.

"I guess that messes up our plans," Hermione whispered to Ron softly, as if Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying. Ginny just frowned at them and opened her mouth as if to say something then decided Harry could tell her about this later. If there was a later, Ginny thought grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day passed and when Harry didn't wake up, Ginny knew that they should be worried. Madam Pomfrey was commuting from Hogwarts to the Burrow and when she was there she often cast worried glances over to where Harry was lying. That didn't mean anything, Ginny thought firmly. It just means that they're worried about Harry.

Ginny sat by his side and kept her eyes firmly focused on his face. A sudden idea rushed through her head and she leaned over him and brought her lips to his mouth. To her absolute amazement, his eyes popped open.

For a moment she just sat there memorized by his eyes but finally she yelled "MUM! GET MADAM POMFREY! HE'S AWAKE"!Once her duty of letting them know when Harry was awake was done, she once more brought her lips down on his, reminding him of how happy she was that he had survived.


	7. Deciphering

Both Harry and Ginny kind of freaked out when Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey walked in to find the two of them with their lips pressed together.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, KISSING HARRY LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE"? Mrs. Weasley yelled at her daughter. Harry just looked away, cheeks red.

" It was an empty room until I called for everyone," Ginny muttered under her breath as her mum shooed her from the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat on the ground outside the Burrow, leaned up against a tree, Harry's head in her lap. It had been one week since the wedding and Harry and Hermione were recovering nicely. For her, it had actually been a lot of fun because Harry's injuries meant that he could not avoid her. Harry did look quite embarrassed every time she was around because after all, her mum and the school nurse had caught them snogging. They weren't officially back together yet but they would get there fast, since the kiss had broken the ice a bit. The memory of that kiss would always make her laugh.

"Ginny! What are you and Harry doing out here? You know he's still recovering and it's a chilly summer day." Hermione berated her, glaring at her friend.

"Ginny, be reasonable. Listen to her because if you don't, we'll both have to deal with her wrath.You know we don't want that." Ron whispered quickly to her.

" Come on Hermione. It's no big deal. I mean it's only the seventeenth of July. Come on, Hermione, relax a bit." Ginny snapped at her friend then shot her brother an evil grin. Hermione seemed to bristle, then opened her mouth as if to say something then snapped it shut. Ginny and Ron stared at her. When had Hermione learned to shut up, Ginny wondered. Ron had definitely not taught her that lesson.

"What's going on?" Harry asked groggily. Aha! Ginny thought, Hermione saw him wake up and she knows how sensitive he was to their arguments.

"Oh, Hermione's just telling Ginny and me to study, mate." Ron quickly interjected.

" We were just about to try to figure out what Gabrielle was talking about," Hermione said eagerly. Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry shot Hermione a questioning look. " We were unconscious at the time Harry," Hermione sighed witheringly.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Harry smiled. "What did she say?"

" She said something like this. 'The forever four loom closer... Perfectly fit, perfectly woven ... The essence of Fire, Water, Air and Earth... Together, they rise to be the light in the dark... When their greatest fear comes to pass ... Water must turn back time again... To bring back what they lost ... Air will be accompanied by the others... As he fights for the peace ... When Air wants to be alone, Fire and Water must bring him back to Earth... The outcome of war will be his choice alone... Perfectly fit, perfectly woven " Ginny quoted Gabrielle as she tied her hair into a ponytail, her thinking style.

"That's exactly what she said, word for word. How'd you remember that?" Ron asked confused, the muttered under his breath. "Barmy, the way girls remember everything isn't it mate?" But before Harry got the chance to respond Hermione smacked him on the arm hard.

" We listen," Hermione and Ginny snapped in disgusted tones as they glared at him. Harry just watched his friends, an amused expression on his face.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the fighting. Anyone have any guesses about what the prophecy is talking about?" Harry asked quickly, trying to keep the peace. Hermione blinked at the interruption of the argument but seemed thankful for it anyway. Ron shot Harry a grateful look and they all started to do some serious thinking.

"I think I understand the first part," Ron burst out after a while of serious thought. The others looked at him expectantly. "What if the 'Forever Four' means us because we've been friends for so long that we all do balance each other out?" He looked at them expectantly. Hermione seemed thoughtful as she processed this theory.

"Well," Hermione grinned at last, "I think Ron just might be right!" Ginny and Harry gaped at her as Ron cheered.

" Hermione," Ginny stage-whispered at last, "Did you just say that Ron was right?" Hermione just grinned and nodded.

"Wow," Harry blurted out finally, "You think the prophecy or whatever it is, is about us?"

"Well, it could be because there are four of us and we do seem to fit together. But that would make each of us a different element." Hermione fretted.

" It does say that we are 'Fire, Water, Air and Earth.' Who do you think I am?" Ginny asked curiously.

" Well I would have said that you were fire, but then what would Ron be? And I am definitely not Air because I hate to fly and besides it says that it's a 'him'." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"And we know who water is." Harry grinned as the others turned towards him, their questions evident on their face. "Well, it says that 'Water must turn back time again' and Hermione was the one with the time turner in our third year. Besides, didn't you always say you loved to swim, Hermione?"

" So if Hermione's water, Harry's air, and Ron's fire, that makes me earth." Ginny laughed. She had never thought of herself as _earthy. _

_" _No, you don't do you? But none of us are what you earthly people." Hermione frowned. "But it does make sense, because the earth is the center and aren't you pretty much the center of your mum's universe as the only daughter?"

The group of four sat there for a couple of minutes taking in this new information. Ginny was a little disappointed to be an element like earth but there was nothing that she could do about it. Finally, Hermione got up and glared at Harry, Ginny and Ron so that they got up and followed her to the house. They were probably, in Ginny's opinion, stupid for doing that because as soon as they got back to the house, Mum forced all four of them to go upstairs and do their homework, something Hermione seemed all too pleased to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the revelation from the afternoon still fresh in their minds, the quartet tried to do their homework quietly because they were all lost in their own thoughts. Of course, Ron still felt the need to complain about having to do their homework this early in the summer. Finally, Hermione snapped at him to be quiet or she would never help him with homework again. That quickly shut him up and the peace returned to the room.

Ginny watched the other three from her spot lolled on the floor. Merlin, she wished she could hear what they were whispering about. Then a brilliant idea stuck her.

"I'm going up to my room," Ginny told them as she slipped out of the room. An evil grin was evident on her face as she grabbed her trusty Extendable Ear. Carefully, Ginny snuck back to the living room and slipped her listening device under the door.

"Hermione, we told you already! GINNY IS NOT COMING!" Ron roared, obviously unaware that other people might hear him as Ginny bristled.

"But Ron, Harry, she would help us a lot. And you both heard the prophecy!" Hermione pleaded as Ginny mentally gave Hermione a thanks.

"Hermione, she can't come you know how dangerous it is for you." Harry sighed. The trio's conversation went along something like this for awhile, babbling about something called a 'Horcrux' until Ginny finally lost patience.

"WHO OR WHAT IS A HORCRUX?" Ginny bellowed, as the room went utterly still.


	8. Ginny Always Wins

Harry was furious; seething to tell the truth. How dare Ginny listen in on their conversation? Merlin, if she ever did that again, he would... Oh, he couldn't hurt Ginny. At least he thought, trying to calm himself down, she doesn't know what a Horcrux is. Not yet, he corrected himself sourly.

Hermione was pale, with her cheeks sucked in and Ron just looked... gray. Well, actually it was a bit of a puce colour that made Harry very nervous. It was obvious that Ron had been forced to weather both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's towering rages before and knew what to expect. Ron had one over Harry and Hermione there. Ginny, however, just stood there with her face red, looking like she was going to murder them if they didn't speak soon.

"Is anyone going to tell me or do I have to hex the lot of you?" Ginny glowered at each of them in turn. "Which is it going to be?"

"Ginny," Ron spoke as if he was talking to a toddler, "you know that under no circumstances are you coming with us!"

"All I want to know is where you're going and then I'll decide if I want to go!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. Harry personally thought that she looked really great when she was.

"NO!" Ron yelled. "YOU'RE MY BABY SISTER! YOU'RE NOT COMING!" His ears were bright red as he gritted his teeth.

"I AM NOT A FIVE-YEAR-OLD RONALD! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! SO SOD OFF!" Ginny raged at her brother, her jaw once again set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was striking.

"I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND GINNY, AND YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD WHY I HAD TO LEAVE SO ARE YOU GOING TO GO BACK ON YOUR WORD NOW?" Harry matched her heated glare, rage boiling within him. Hermione just watched as though she was watching that Muggle game Pong-ping or whatever it was called.

"OH, I'M NOT COMING AM I? WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME FOLLOW YOU ON MY OWN? SAFETY IN NUMBERS EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS! LAST TIME I CHECKED I WASN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND EITHER!" Ginny spat furiously at Harry, choosing to ignore the part about her word, as she stomped her foot again and for good measure she kicked the wall. Hermione watched the three carefully, wondering how this was going to play out.

"GINNY YOU'RE ONLY FIFTEEN! OVER BOTH HARRY AND MINE'S DEAD BODIES ARE YOU COMING WITH US AND GETTING THAT INFORMATION!" Ron faced his sister's bottled up rage head on, derailing it.

"YEAH, WELL WHAT IF I DIE WHILE THE THREE OF YOU ARE OFF AND BESIDES YOU HEARD THE PROPHECY WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FINAL FOUR!" Ginny shrieked at her brother and boyfriend, wondering how they could be so stupid. Both Harry and Ron's expressions changed at her words.

"Yeah, Ginny? What if you die when you're with us and I'm responsible for your death? How do you think I'm ever going to be able to face your mother again?" Harry questioned her, his voice coming out low and heated. The air seemed to come out of her lips as she deflated, making a whistling sound.

"But...but I'd rather die with you than live here knowing that I could have gone with you, because at least then I'd be happy." Ginny whispered eventually, her voice forced. At her words, both Harry and Ron seemed to have run out of arguments.

" Well you want to know what a Horcrux is?" Hermione spoke hesitantly, as if she was afraid to speak but at Ginny's emphatic nod she continued. " They are bits of a person's soul. You hide them in an item outside the body and you can't die if you have them. Vold-Voldemort has them. Seven if you-"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted, "the diary was one." All of the colour drained from Ginny's cheeks as she gasped and looked as if she might throw up for a minute. The other three waited a moment, wondering if they had gone too far as Harry shot them the If-she's-gonna-come-she-has-to-know-ever ything look.

"I held a piece of that git's soul in my hands, I need to wash my hands for hours," Ginny muttered in an attempt at humor but they all knew she was just covering up her utter revulsion.

"You're going to have to get Hermione to explain the rest and what we're doing. I'm going outside." Harry stood up and the others watched as he went and got his Firebolt and took it out for a fly in the garden. He was resigned to the fact that Ginny was coming, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Ron followed him, leaving the two girls to discuss the day's events and to let Hermione cover the topic of Horcruxes.

-------------------------- --------------------------------------

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ron asked tentatively as he mounted his broom to join his friend in the air. Harry just grunted. "Come on, Harry. I know you're listening, I know how you feel."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? YOU'VE NOT GOT YOUR YOUNGER GIRLFRIEND SUDDENLY DECIDING SHE HAS TO COME WITH US ON OUR TRIP!" Harry roared, finally letting his emotion break out. The air seemed to swirl around him, reflecting his mood. Ron watched as he dived to the ground, face impassive.

"Maybe I don't, but she's my sister." Ron followed his friend into a dive as the storm got worse. "You can't stop her. No one's ever been able to stop her when she's like that, Harry."

"Yeah, well, maybe she is your sister but you, Hermione and Ginny are all I have left and I-I just don't want to lose you." Harry finished his rant gruffly as he flew closer to the ground. Ron felt his heart break once again for his best mate, who had never known true happiness until he had met them.

"You won't, mate. You can't get rid of us that easily. We'll beat those blokes and you and Ginny can live happily ever after." Ron made an attempt to make Harry smile, but he could see his friend's dark mood growing worse. "Harry, I know I sound like Hermione, but if you didn't feel that way, you wouldn't be human."

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!!" Harry shouted sharply at his friend. "The last person who told me that ended up dead, how do you think I feel when you start telling me that?"

Oops, so that had been his mistake, Ron realized. It did sound just like Dumbledore, a wise sentence that didn't make any sense at all. Merlin, what could he do now?

"Harry, come on. I didn't know Dumbledore told you that," Ron trailed off as he followed Harry down to the ground. Harry's posture softened a bit, as he dismounted. "At least if she comes, mate, you can protect her better than you would be by leaving her at home." This seemed to brighten Harry's mood a little bit more.

"I know it's just that Dumbledore told me that and look where he ended up. I'm sorry that you had to be the one I vented on," Harry started towards the house.

"Better me than the girls because you would totally be dead if you exploded at Ginny like that," Ron chuckled as the two friends started towards the house, both in much better moods than before.


End file.
